All of You
by Achromatopsia
Summary: Don't even think about what's right or wrong, because in the end it's only you and me and we're meant to be. — roxasnamineriku. au. one-shot. complete.


**all of you;**

Once upon a time there was just the two of them-- a boy and a girl-- and once upon a time she was all he needed and he was all she needed because once upon a time the boy loved the girl more than the world and the girl loved the boy more than the world.

Once upon a time he'd reach for her hand and once upon a time she'd let him hold her hand because holding hands was just one more way he could be closer to her and it was all so beautiful when he'd reach for her hand and stroke the back of it with his thumb because his love for her was concrete and she didn't need to hear meaningless words to remind her of that.

Once upon a time she'd think of him and no one else because no one else was important enough to cross her mind and once upon a time she'd think of his hand running through her pineapple ring colored hair and she'd think of his hand on the small of her back and she'd think of sitting next to him during classes and walking beside him.

Once upon a time he'd wake up an hour earlier and brush his teeth and comb his hair and get dressed so he could get into his car and drive to her house and pick her up before school and once upon a time he'd ask her where she wanted to get breakfast from and once upon a time she'd name the same fast-food restaurant each day and he'd get her there in five minutes.

Once upon a time she was positive she loved him and once upon a time she thought of no one except for him and once upon a time--.

But, that was once upon a time.

**& ..**

Once upon a time there was a boy and once upon a time the boy found himself to be the odd man out because his best friends had each found someone and soon he discovered he was quite alone but he pretended not to notice and he was quite good at pretending to take pleasure in the loneliness and once upon a time he wished he had someone else too.

Once upon a time the girl with the pineapple ring colored hair saw him for the first time-- and he saw her and once upon a time her blue blue eyes stared into his aquamarine eyes and once upon a time her morals lurched because she had someone else but her metaphorical heart fluttered because it realized it had found 'the one' it wanted.

Once upon a time she broke the stare and once upon a time she had to walk in the other direction and shook her head.

But, that was once upon a time.

**& ..**

Once upon a time she found herself in the company of the boy with aquamarine eyes and once upon a time the boy she thought she loved wondered where she was because she was late for their date and just a few days ago she'd seemed quite eager to see a movie with him and once upon a time he called her and once upon a time she didn't pick up her phone because she couldn't hear the personalized ring tone over the beating of her heart.

Once upon a time the boy with aquamarine eyes kissed her and once upon a time she kissed him and once upon a time she became quite gluttonous and kept on kissing him and kissing him until they were both out of breath and she realized she'd missed her date and once upon a time she called her boyfriend and once upon a time she apologized over and over until he said it was nothing and he forgave her.

Once upon a time the girl began to think of no one except the boy with aquamarine eyes and once upon a time she opened up her sketchbook and set it in her lap and drew only boys with silver hair and ocean colored eyes and once upon a time the boy who loved her first got curious and peeked over shoulder and once upon a time confrontation began because he recognized the boy in her pictures.

Once upon a time she shouted 'Roxas!' and once upon a time he asked her if she still cared and once upon a time she couldn't speak.

But, that was once upon a time.

**& ..**

Once upon a time she inhaled each breath the boy with aquamarine eyes exhaled and once upon a time she kissed him and touched him and he kissed her and touched her in her bedroom and once upon a time the boy she thought she loved walked in and once upon a time he clenched his fist and ran and once upon a time she ran after him.

Once upon a time the boy with aqua eyes was hurt and once upon a time the girl tried to apologize and once upon a time her boyfriend put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes and asked her if she still loved and cared for him and once upon a time she cried and said 'yes.'

Once upon a time her boyfriend asked her if she cared about the other boy at all and once upon a time he urged to say 'no' and once upon a time she and he both realized she couldn't and once upon a time she took his breath from him.

But, that was once upon a time.

**& ..**

Once upon a time weeks passed before she saw the boy with aquamarine eyes again and once upon a time she saw him again and once upon a time she put her hand over his and once upon a time he smiled at her and once upon a time she said words to him.

Once upon a time 'once upon a time' became 'once upon a now' and once upon a now she holds the hand of the boy with aquamarine eyes and once upon a now her metaphorical heart is content and once upon a now she's a wink and he's a nod and once upon a now she loves him.

Once upon a now he presses his forehead against hers and once upon a now she laughs for no reason when she sees him and once upon a now all their friends can't see one without the other and once upon a now it's perfect.

**& ..**

And, that's once upon a now.

Once upon a now lasts forever and ever in all its quiet perfection.

* * *

**an;** awesome threesome-ness...or _not_. i almost gave up writing this fic because i'd been attempting to write it _all_ weekend and nothing came. and at the last minute, writer's block ceased and i cranked this out in what felt like three minutes but what was actually three hours. but enough about that. please be a dear and leave a review-- it'd be flippin' cool.

peace out.


End file.
